The Church of Talanas
The devout followers of Talanas, known as Talanites, are one of the largest religions in the world. While all gods are powerful, none are as present and well-known as the Sun God Talanas, whose warmth and light is what guides the realm of mortals to see their world proper. Talanas is the Sun God, whose domains are those of Light, Warmth, Strength and Healing. History Talanas has always been represented as two people, a man and a woman, the child of Talos. Born during the Age of Dark, Talanas was a demigod whose virgin birth was something of mystery. Through the years Talanas was believed to be a messiah, healing the sick and infirm. Others believe they were the first paladin, slaying the undead where they could be found. Talanas was the first to join Anduril among the Legendary Thirteen, the world's greatest adventuring party. When the Thirteen saw that the dragons could not be defeated without losing the sun forever, Talanas did not hesitate to burn themself alive. Talanas took their own death in stride as they became the new sun. Their last words were "Vereor Nox," the Old Tongue for "I Fear the Night." Membership Many Talanites are clerics and healers, while those of the upper-echelon are paladins and knights. Orphans are typically given to the church to start as scribes, or young nobles are squired to be raised as holy knights. In regards to general worship, many Talanites are humans across Dawnforge and the Path of Aerrune. The worship of Talanas in Boletaria is common but much different than the rest of the world. Many Talanites are Journeymen, wandering brothers and sisters travelling alongside Gevrauchians. Hierarchy # The Seraphim # Elder # Holy Sentinel # Lord Commander # Septon # Cleric/Paladin/Holy Knight # Journeyman # Squire # Scribe # Aspirant Regions Talanites inhabit many regions of the world, erecting temples and shrines to the Sun-God. While Talanas is worshipped across Starsong, the most intensely devoted singular region is that of Mirningshire, where Talanas was born. Relationships Talanas is one of the gods of the Way of Light, known as the Healer, but is often worshipped separately. All Talanites have a close relationship with Ravenites and Gevrauchians across Starsong, but in some parts of the world there are militant attachments to the Church, such as paladin orders. The most well-known of these orders are the Grave Wardens, the Order of the Radiant Phoenix and the Order of the Raven's Grasp. The relationship between Talanites and Gevrauchians is strong, as Talanites ease the passing of the dying and the Gevrauchians prepare them for the next world. In Mirningshire, the single largest dedicated region to Talanas, the connection between the Church and Crown is unbreakable. Knight orders defend the common people while those of the Church heal them. Ideals The message of Talanas has reached the edge of the world; from the highest peaks of Remora to the lowest streets of the High Kingdom, Talanas is loved across the known world. Their message is one of healing and purification. Talanas is one of the few gods powerful enough to grants their followers abilities to resurrect and regenerate others. While all clerics are capable of healing, not many are as powerful as the followers of Talanas. The teachings of Talanas are simple; be Kind, be Strong, be Good. The Shield, the Sword and the Lantern. To be kind doesn't mean to be weak, but to be compassionate, to those who aren't as strong as you, or as powerful, to protect, defend, and be the Shield that the innocent can hide behind when the need arises. It means to have mercy, to forgive people, to be gentle and to love others. Without genuine love for this world and those in it, you cannot be a Talanite. To be strong is not to be physically powerful, but to have conviction, to make decisions and stick with them. The strength to fight for what you believe in, to forgive a foe, to correct a friend, to acknowledge your limitations and endure whatever life throws at you. To fall down seven times and stand up eight. Willpower is the whetstone to which the Talanite sharpens the Sword of Strength, into a weapon of righteousness. For without strength, you cannot be a Talanite. And to be Good is the definition to which all Talanites must discover for themselves, for even though the world is Dark and full of Evil, a situation that has existed since time immemorial, and to know that you are One and that you cannot change it... then to look upon it with eyes of Wrath and say "This will not suffice, this futility will not stop me, I will change this world." The final lesson to be a Talanite is to recognise Evil as the Dark, and to build themselves a Lantern with which to burn the shadows until they retreat, using your own life, blood and sweat as fuel. This world was built on the bodies of martyrs, and each Talanite must know the nature of every sacrifice. Customs Holy Days The First Triesta of Order is the day Talanas was born, and it is the longest day of the year. Farmers and priests light bonfires across towns and outside of temples. All Triestas are a holy day, and it is typically spent in relaxation. Marriage & Divorce Septons are the most common member of the Church to perform marriages and divorces. Category:Factions